About Us
by am1thirteen
Summary: A little page dedicated for Sanzo/Goku. ^^ The Dancing Surprise Party. Hakkai drags Sanzo to a party with a little evil plan... AU, Pairing: Sanzo/Goku, Gojyo/Hakkai, Kougaiji/Yaone and others. Please give it a shot! *bow down*
1. A Hungry Boy in front of My Room

By:  Ami

ABOUT US Chapter 1 – A Hungry Boy in front of My Room 

DISCLAIMER      : May be later when I become richer, I will try to buy Saiyuki from Minekura Kazuya. But now… I just can dream of it. ^^

Thanks a lot to sanzo-chan! ^^ Like old quote says: when you meet a mistake, take immediate steps to fix it. That's why I asked you guys to find the mistakes. ^^;; I'm not very good in editing. May be I should find a beta-reader soon… anybody is willing? *puppy eyes* Please e-mail me.

It's my 1st AU fic. ^^ And also the 1st Romance fic. ^^ So~~~~~ ^^;; Please be kind!

GENRE   : Romance

PAIRINGS          : Sanzo/Goku, Hakkai/Gojyo, Kougaiji/Yaone and others

WARNING          : very fluffy ^0^// (I can never get out of this warning, ne? ^^;;), shounen ai, curses, OOC-ness for our goods, and English mistakes.

Here we go…

Sanzo narrows his eyes to the thermometer in front of his nose. 38.5 Celsius degree. Sighing, he puts the thermometer on the table as he closes his amethyst orbs tiredly. His fever doesn't seem to get better yet. It has been his 3rd day of lying helplessly on his bed. The almighty 22 years old Genjo Sanzo, the best student in the almighty KANZEON UNIVERSITY, is catching an almighty cold in a peaceful summer.

Cho Hakkai, his best friend, has visited him for a few times. He's a lot of helps. Hakkai has helped him to do any house works needed. Sanzo couldn't thank him enough for that--except for the lectures Hakkai gives him every time he comes. Hakkai could be such a troublesome bastard sometimes. 

Hakkai is now in love with a red-eyed guy in JIROUSHIN UNIVERSITY. Every time he pays a visit, Hakkai will grumble about the guy—who the hell is his name…? Sanzo just remembers that his name contains 'jyo'—or 'joe' or 'ju'? Hell. Like he cares. He's sick with the name and he just wants to sleep in peace. No Hakkai here, so _he guesses_ finally he can have his long-lost peacefulness.

PING PONG!

And who the hell is it?!

Furiously, Sanzo stands up from his bed. Hakkai has just left a few minutes ago. No one supposes to knock at his door now. _Until this time_, Sanzo only permits Hakkai to get inside his room. Other person? Step on his dead-body before touching his furniture.

Sanzo opens his door-scope tiredly as he narrows one lavender eye onto the scope.

He's stunned to the rare image in front of him. He blinks for a few moments. There stand a beautiful golden-eyed boy in front of his room. Sanzo examines the beautiful chocolate-haired boy in front of him. He has a perfect-shaped body; with tanned smooth skin. He is about 18 or 17… or may be younger. And those kissable lips are very arousing. He wonders if he can pin him right on his bed now and—_WAIT A MINUTE!_ Genjo Sanzo isn't supposed to be a perverted bastard!!!! Sanzo shakes his aching head for several times. DAMN IT! Where the hell is his famous self-control?! That boy is a stranger. He just has to ask what's his business and that's ALL!

"Who the hell you are?", Sanzo asks through the microphone.

"I'm Goku! Hurry up open the door, Gojyo!", the boys yells, "I'm very hungry!!! You told me that you'd pick me up in the station! I had been waiting for 3 hours and you didn't appear!!! You must be having fun with your girlfriend again, right?! Open the door right now or I'm going to smash it down!!!!!"

Sanzo holds his head tiredly. So, this boy is lost. And the name 'Gojyo' seems familiar…

"You're lost, boy. Just away before I blow your brain!", Sanzo yells.

"Gojyo, stop the silly joke!!!! I'm really starving here!!!! I haven't been eating for 3 hours!!!!", the boy falls on his butt. He throws his bags on the floor, "I won't disturb you!!! Just let me in and eat!!!"

"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE LOST?!! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT YOU IDIOT BOY!!!", Sanzo starts to lose his temper.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I WAS REALLY HUNGRY?!!!", the boy stands up and folds his sleeves, "FINE! You're asking for it!!!!", he steps backward, and prepares to kick down the door, "YOU'D BETTER STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR NOW!!! 3… 2…"

"W—wait!!!"

"1!!!!!!!!!!!"

*BUMP* *BOOM*

And that's the end of Sanzo's precious apartment door. Let's pray for its soul. Amen.

Goku blinks innocently as an unfamiliar guy picks him up by collar. He opens his golden eyes as wide as he can. He can feel the dark aura from the beautiful blonde haired guy and it surely freaks him up.

"Err… hello… my name is Son Goku… are you Gojyo's boyfriend…???", Goku asks confusedly, "I didn't know that Gojyo is a gay now…".

Sanzo looks at the acting-like-innocent boy furiously. His gaze can seriously make you blind if you don't have strong eyes. If you look closer, you can see a thin smoke comes out from his ears and uncountable veins appear on his head. Fortunately, our little Goku is just too stupid to even know the meaning of 'death is closer'. He just blinks and gets stunned by the beautiful guy in front of him. He has never seen someone so beautiful before. Unconsciously, his hand moves by itself on Sanzo's reddening cheek. He's startled to the heat on it. So, this pretty guy is having a fever…

"Are you catching a cold??", he asks innocently, "Then you should take a rest—"

"I WAS TAKING A PEACEFUL REST JUST NOW UNTIL SOMEONE KNOCKED AT MY DOOR AND FORCED ME TO LET HIM IN!!!!!!", Sanzo yells to the puppy-eyed boy in front of him angrily, "I TOLD HIM THAT HE'S LOST BUT HE WOULDN'T HEAR ME!!!!!"

"Fine! Fine! You don't have to yell!", Goku closes his ears, "I thought you're very beautiful… but you're also very harsh, dude…"

One more vein throbs inside Sanzo's head. He really hates to be called beautiful. Can't this guy become more aware?!

Sanzo narrows his eyes as his headache returns. He lets go the boy and tries to support himself with the wall behind him. "Fine. Now go. I won't expect anything from you."

"Uh… but…", Goku looks at the door nervously. He feels guilty and there're enough reasons for it. 

First, he destroyed someone else's door. Second, he insisted to come in even the guy has told him that he's wrong. Third, it will be dangerous to stay in a room without a door. Moreover again, he is sick now. A sick people suppose to lie on the bed the whole day; and with a room without door, there's no way he can have a proper rest. What a sinner he is! There's no way he can leave in this kind of condition! He is a man and a man won't run away from responsibility! It's his pride.

"I won't go.", Goku taps on his jacket to wipe away the dust on it, "I won't go until you have got this door repaired."

"What do you mean by that?!!! Just leave me alone, idiot monkey boy!!!!", Sanzo yells. Now he really misses his aloneness and the peacefulness.

"You're sick, dude!!! How you suppose to take a rest in a room without door?!", Goku yells back, "I am staying here!! You can just call the police to get rid of me!!!"

Sanzo looks at the innocent golden eyes in front of him. Eyes are the windows of your heart. And through the windows, Sanzo can't see any bad thoughts inside. He purely just wants to pay for his mistake; that's all Sanzo can see inside the golden-eyed boy.

"Fine.", Sanzo puts a hand on his temple, hoping that it can bring a little relieve on his throbbing head, "I'll sleep for a few hours, then I'll call someone to fix this door. In the few hours, you may stay here, but make no mess. Or you're dead meat."

Goku's sad face turns happy as he hears the magical words.

"OK! I promise I won't cause any mess!", he says quickly before the blonde changes his mind.

"Fine. Now drag that bags inside and just sit in the living room. You may watch the TV there.", Sanzo turns back to his room; while wondering why _the hell_ he believes in the stranger. He is not a type of someone who will carelessly let a stranger enter his flat; moreover _sleep_ with a stranger inside his room? That'll be a miracle once in 500 years. Like hell. May be this _is_ the day. He is dizzy now and he desperately needs rest.

He has to hide his smile as the boy drags his bags inside. Somehow he feels that he's going to deal with this boy for a long time starting now…

Well… It isn't that he doesn't like it.

***

Sanzo wakes up in a better mood. He looks at the clock; he has slept for 6 hours. It's almost midnight now. He _was_ planning to sleep for only 2 hours. It's rare to find him out of control.

Sanzo sits on his bed for a few minutes until Goku shows up from the living room.

"You're awake?", Goku smiles as he walks to Sanzo's bed, "Gojyo came an hour ago and he helped me to buy some medicine for you. I asked him to repair the door but he couldn't. So I asked him to come back tomorrow morning with a fixer."

"What did you do that for?", Sanzo asks sarcastically.

"For you. Who else?", Goku blinks as if it's just a normal statement.

Sanzo smirks to the naïve reply. He wonders if the boy has lost some brain cells or what. He never found someone so stupid before.

"Anyway, Sanzo…", Goku smiles sheepishly, "I'm really hungry… but I didn't dare to eat without your permission… err… can I eat now?"

*GROWL*

The sound from his stomach gives more reasons for Sanzo to feed the boy. Sanzo sighs as he descends from his bed. "We'll eat outside. I have not enough food in my refrigerator."

"But your fever—"

"I'm fine now. So you just out from this room. I'm going to change.", Sanzo says as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

Goku blushes to the scene. He is stunned with the beautiful blonde who starts to undress in front of him.

Sanzo rolls his eyes confusedly to the boy, "What the hell you're waiting for?! I told you to go outside! Are you going to stay and watch me get dressed?!"

"Y—Yes!!!", Goku blushes deeply. Quickly, he rushes outside. Sanzo can hear the sound of something bumping the wall and later he can also hear a soft moan of 'itte~'.

_//Idiot.//_

Sanzo lets out a soft giggle. May be it'll be really fun to stay with this boy. At least he'll keep him smiling more often. ………………… isn't it a bit un-Sanzo-ism…? Like old quote says: fuck the bloody rule. 

Sanzo puts on his jacket and walks outside. He has to hide his smile when he sees the boy is holding his bumped head. What a cute picture.

"Iku-zo, saru."

"I'm not a saru!!!! And how about the door??"

"I have asked the apartment owner to take care of it. May be it will be ready when we're home."

***

Sanzo tries to keep concentrating to the road in front of him; while the boy he put on the seat beside him keeps talking. He tells Sanzo that he comes from Hokkaido. He was accepted in one of the university in Tokyo, so he moved here. He tries to regain the name of the university but he just can't remember it, so he skips the part and starts to talk about Gojyo. Gojyo is his cousin. Gojyo only returns to Hokkaido in Christmas and New Year holiday. He also tells Sanzo that Gojyo is a super playboy. Even in Hokkaido he will use girls like clothes. He changes it once a day. Except if he really likes the girl, he will use her for a week; but that's the limit. He never dates the same girl for more than a week. Sanzo's ears start to be sore. He starts wondering why this boy never outs of stories. He has asked him to keep silent for 5 times and after 5 minutes; this boy will start to talk again. He just wants to reach the nearest restaurant as soon as possible.

"Na, Sanzo…"

"How could you know my name?", Sanzo becomes aware that he didn't tell his name to the boy yet.

"I saw your name on your books on the table.", Goku says sheepishly, "B—But—I didn't read it! Really! I didn't do anything to your things!"

"I didn't say that you did something to my personal things, saru.", Sanzo tries to hide his soft smile.

"I have a name! I told you that my name was Goku! Don't call me saru!", Goku yells.

"Fine! Goku! Please sit tight or we're going to collide something!!", Sanzo uses his left hand to push Goku back on his seat.

"Kechi.", Goku grumbles as he returns to his good-kid sitting position.

Sanzo smirks to the boy beside him. Somehow he feels familiar with his 'kechi'. Oh well, scratch it. He must be imagining things. It's the 1st time he met such an energetic idiotic stupid naïve boy. He turns his car to the parking park of a restaurant.

"Fine, saru. We're here."

"I'm not a saru!! Sanzo~!!!!!!"

"Urusai!" #

"… mou! Kechi!"

***

Sanzo didn't expect to meet Hakkai in the restaurant. He just recognizes his presence when Hakkai waves his hand to him.

"Sanzo! Right here!", he yells.

Sanzo walks casually to Hakkai. It seems that he is having his dinner there.

"I thought you're still on your bed--", Hakkai blinks as he notices Goku behind Sanzo, "Ara? A boy? So… Sanzo… you're having a da—"

"Urusai!!!", Sanzo pulls Hakkai's collar angrily, "I'm not dating anyone!"

"I did say daxx. Not date.", Hakkai smiles innocently.

"Fine.", Sanzo lets him go as he sits on the seat across of Hakkai, "Goku, this is my friend, Hakkai. And Hakkai, this is a monkey I found in front of my room."

"I'm not a monkey, Sanzo~~!!!!!!", Goku protests as he sits beside Sanzo.

"He's right, Sanzo. He is very cute. How could you call him monkey?", Hakkai smiles warmly to Goku, "I'm Cho Hakkai. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah! You're such a nice guy, Hakkai! I'm Son Goku! Sanzo is such a meanie, but you're very kind!", Goku smiles happily to the friendly guy, "How come you can become friends with such a mean—".

*TWACK*

"You're talking too much, saru."

"Itte~!"

"Maa maa… this is a public-place, so let's keep calm, ne?", Hakkai chuckles as he gives Goku the menu list, "Just write down the food you'd like to eat. This time it's my treat, what do you think?"

"Wow! You're the best, Hakkai!", Goku happily starts to write on the list.

"Are you feeling better, Sanzo?", Hakkai asks.

"Hn.", Sanzo puts a cigarette between his lips.

"And that kid is really energetic, ne?", Hakkai smiles understandingly. Sanzo picks a magazine and uses it to cover his reddening face. The thing he hates from Hakkai is that Hakkai can easily read his mind. It's hard to hide something from the glasses-guy.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18 years old this year!", Goku protests as he keeps writing on the list.

"Ooh, I'm really sorry.", Hakkai chuckles.

"No need to apologize, Hakkai. I thought he's 12.", Sanzo calmly says.

"Sanzoooo~!!!!!!!"

"Urusai, saru! You have been writing for a long time! Actually what the hell you're ordering?!", Sanzo snatches the list away from Goku. He sweats drop as he sees the long list. The kid ordered at least 20 kind of food. "Isn't it too much, rubber-stomach boy?!"

"I'm not a rubber-stomach boy!!! And I ordered them because I'm really hungry!!! I haven't been eating for 9 hours!!!", Goku protests.

"Let him, Sanzo. He is still growing. I brought enough money here.", Hakkai smiles to the loveable boy.

"I really want a brother like you, Hakkai!", Goku smiles happily to Hakkai, "Too bad, Gojyo is such a stupid bastard."

Hakkai widens his emerald eyes as he hears the familiar name.

"G—Gojyo?", Hakkai gasps, "You know him?"

"You know about my cousin?", Goku blinks innocently to him.

Hakkai blushes. How lucky he is! Goku is the best way to penetrate to Gojyo; his red-haired sweet heart!

Sanzo sweats drop to the scene. Now he remembers. Gojyo is the name Hakkai always tells him. The handsome Gojyo, the charming Gojyo, the brave Gojyo, the super Gojyo who saved Hakkai from some scoundrels a few weeks ago… that's probably the reason why Hakkai adores Gojyo so much.

"C—Can you tell me more about him?", Hakkai takes out his notebook; ready to write down any necessary information.

"About my cousin…??? You like him????", Goku widens his golden eyes, "I didn't know that he has so many fans… but because you're a kind guy, I want to have a brother like you. I'll be your matchmaker, what do you think?"

"Really??? You'll do that for me?", Hakkai looks at Goku gratefully.

Goku nods, "Don't worry! I'll make him fall for you! I'll tell him anything good about you!"

"Thanks a lot, Goku!", Hakkai hugs the boy happily, "And thanks Sanzo for bringing this kind boy to me."

"Ch. You're just too lucky for your own good.", Sanzo inhales his cigarette.

"The food it coming."

"Yahoo!! Itadakimasu!!!!"

*TWACK*

"Bakazaru!!! Didn't your parents teach you about manners?!"

"Itte~!!! I'm hungry, Sanzo~!!!!!"

"Maa maa…"

***

~ TBC ~

I think that's all for now. Hope you like it guys! ^^ Please inform me if you meet some mistakes! Thanks for reading! *hugs* What would I do without readers! Ami is so grateful! ^________^ Kougaiji/Yaone is coming in the next chapter. I'll do it fast.^^


	2. Missing You

By:  Ami

ABOUT US Chapter 2 – Untitled 

DISCLAIMER      : May be later when I become richer, I will try to buy Saiyuki from Minekura Kazuya. But now… I just can dream of it. ^^

THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS:

To: Namassuki

Really??? You like it??? *shimmering eyes* ^^ I love your fics too! Please update ASAP!

To: sanzo-chan

Thanks for informing me the errors. But I can't find the it/is… ^^;; There're too many it in the fic. *wearing Sanzo's glasses* My eyes are getting so bad… Please tell me again. ^^;;;;;

To: MoMo

^^ Gojyo and Hakkai's meet will be up in chapter 3; and there you will be able to meet the ALMIGHTY Gojyo. ^^ Hope you're still reading!

To: Muchacha

Thanks for your support!!! ^^ Hakkai and Gojyo will be up in chapter 3! XD Guess what kind of torture I'll do with them…

To: bleit

*hugs* I love you too, bleit-san! ^^ I'll be dedicated to this fic for you!!!

To: Demon Boy

I have updated it. ^^ How can I deny Demon Boy-san's request? *hugs* Thanks for supporting me. What can I do without you (and your amusing fight with Gojyo XD)?

I really like the pic. If you see more, please send me some! *puppy eyes*

And oh—I gave Gojyo some lines in this chapter…

GOJYO   : *pose*

And it will be more in the next chapter…

GOJYO   : *charisma*

But don't be too confident, Gojyo. You should see your lines in this chapter. Then shame on you. ^^

To: real-circus

Yes… they are—cousins. ^^;;; Is it strange? I think they attitudes are very alike… And this time, Hakkai will have to fight for Gojyo's love! Gambatte, Hakkai!!!! ^o^ And gambatte too for real-circus! *praying in Konzen's shrine* Konzen, please make real-circus update her fics faster… because I can't wait anymore…

To: gallatica

Really? ^^ I'll write dialogues for humor only. Because it makes the fic funnier. *hugs* Thanks for your support. I just realized that I always find you in my fics. ^____^ *look at Goku shaped chocolate collections in my cupboard* Ah~ I can never eat these!!! *glomp* Thanks a lot gallatica-san!!!

To: Genjo Sanzo

SANZO  : Finally there's someone who understands me. =_=llll Listen to it, saru!!!

GOKU    : Hey, I said sorry already!!!

*glomp* Thanks for your full support, Genjo Sanzo-san. ^^ What would I do without you.

GENRE               : Romance

PAIRINGS          : Sanzo/Goku, Hakkai/Gojyo, Kougaiji/Yaone and others

WARNING          : very fluffy ^0^// (I can never get out of this warning, ne? ^^;;), shounen ai, curses, OOC-ness for our goods, and English mistakes.

Here we go…

After taking Hakkai home, Sanzo drives his car back to his apartment. He asked Goku if he wanted to go home, but Goku refused since he didn't see if the apartment door had been repaired or not. He was very stubborn for his own good. And now the monkey boy is sleeping on the seat beside him. 

Really, Sanzo doesn't mind if Goku drools on his precious car seat.

He might be a cold bastard but he isn't so stingy. His parents are very rich. He just needs to make a call and they'll send him a new better car. There's no problem with it.

The problem is… 

_//How the hell he can see the door if he sleeps?!!// _# # #__

"Oi, saru. We're here. Wake up and see the door then I can take you home!!", Sanzo shakes the boy.

"Zzzz……. I'm still sleepy, Sanzooo……zzzzz…..", the boy stubbornly keeps closing his eyes.

Sanzo gives up. Goku did tell him that even a bucket of water couldn't wake him up when he's very sleepy. Letting out a self-sacrifice moan, he stretches his arms and picks the boy.

"I never carried someone like this before! You should be really grateful!", he settles Goku's position in his arms as he walks to his room. Goku isn't as heavy as he thought. The monkey boy seems to enjoy it. He hides his face on Sanzo's chest. Sanzo blushes as he feels the heat from Goku's even breaths. Fuck the bloody people who are looking at them curiously.

"Mister Genjo Sanzo… we have repaired your door.", a room-boy welcomes him in front of his room, "Here is the key."

"Thanks. Please open it for me. You see that both of my hands are busy, right?", Sanzo says.

"OK, sir.", the room-boy opens the door for him, as Sanzo steps inside and puts Goku on his bed. Sanzo turns back to the room-boy just for giving him a tip and taking back his key. Then he closes the door and turns on the light.

_//Why the hell I have to deal with things like this?//_

Sanzo sighs as he puts off his jacket and throws it onto the table. He opens his refrigerator and picks a can of beer. Now that someone has taken over his bed, where should he sleep?

Sanzo yawns. Damn. He still needs his beauty sleep.

He takes a blanket from his cupboard. Wrapping the thing on his body, he lays himself tiredly on the sofa. Tonight is a damn tiring night…

***

Goku raises his eyes slowly. The weather of the morning is always nice. He wraps himself with the blanket lazily. The blanket and the bed smell very nice. He never smelled something so nice before. He just wants to sleep again while inhaling the sweet scent on Sanzo—

Wait.

Sanzo?

Goku jumps from his sleep as he starts to regain sense. He looks around. It's not his room. It is also not Gojyo's room. It's Sanzo's room.

So……… he slept here all the night?

"You're awake, saru?", Sanzo appears from the living room.

"S—Sanzo—did I sleep here…???", Goku blushes.

"Yes you did. And don't worry, I didn't do anything to you.", Sanzo says sarcastically.

_//Even you did do something, I don't mind…//_ Goku blushes to his own thought.

"I have prepared your breakfast.", Sanzo enters the room and throws Goku some suits and a towel, "But you can only have it after taking a bath. Hurry up."

"Huh??? Why????", Goku blinks innocently.

"Because I can't stand a dirty boy inside my room! Now go and take a bath before I really blow your brain out!", Sanzo yells furiously.

"Yes!!!", Goku doesn't want to provoke the short-tempered guy again. He takes the suits and the towel then runs inside the bathroom. Sanzo smirks to the amusing scene. Living with this boy will really make him smile more often.

PING PONG!

And who the hell is it AGAIN?!

Sanzo walks to the door and looks outside with the door scope. There stand a tall red-haired man outside.

"Hi, good morning. I'm here to pick my little monkey up."

***

"Whoa! This sandwich is really nice!", Gojyo greedily put the whole sandwich inside his mouth, "He he he… you're really a nice house-wife—"

*CLICK*

Sanzo polishes his gun calmly as he repeatedly glares at the guy with his infamous killing aura.

Gojyo smartly decides not to provoke this dangerous beautiful guy in front of him again. He doesn't want to die yet. He's still too young and too sexy. That's what he thinks, not what I think. ^^;;

"Gojyo!", Goku finally comes out from the bathroom. He still has a towel on his head.

"Hiya, saru! I came to pick you up!", Gojyo waves to Goku happily.

"Hey! That's my breakfast!!! Don't you dare to touch it!!!", Goku furiously snatches the sandwiches away from Gojyo, "Sanzo cooked this for me!!!!"

"I just ate one and I'm still hungry! I didn't have my breakfast yet just to pick you up! Don't be so corrupted, saru!!", Gojyo protests.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Just one?"

"Nooooo!!!!!"

"Ch. Fine. You're really stingy, saru.", Gojyo grumbles, "But you do have a nice taste, saru. That blondie is really beautiful. You have to teach me some tricks to get someone so sexy like him."

Goku blushes to his words, "W—what do you mean by that?!"

"Don't hide it. You just took a bath, right? It means that you did 'it' with him, right?", Gojyo chirps, "What a—"

*BANG*

Gojyo's face turns pale as Sanzo presses his gun on his forehead.

"H—hey—wait—I was just kidding, dude. Don't be so serious.", he says with a trembled tone.

"Watch that mouth if you still want to see tomorrow's daylight.", Sanzo puts his gun back inside his pocket. He always brings it for self-safety. But he never really killed someone with it. He uses it just for threatening some annoying people.

"Fhh… what a scary blondie…", Gojyo gasps.

"Don't provoke him, idiot river-boy. He is really dangerous.", Goku giggles as he eats his sandwiches happily.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, bakazaru?! You wanted to kill me, right?!", Gojyo pulls Goku by collar.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"THOSE ARE MY CLOTHES DAMN IT!!!"

***

Sanzo can't concentrate to his book. Goku and Gojyo have gone home a few hours ago; and suddenly he feels very lonely in his own flat. He decided to write down the notes Hakkai lent him, but he couldn't concentrate on it. His mind will always loyally return to a certain golden-eyed boy. He has experienced a day with the saru and now without him, suddenly he feels that his flat is too silent. Genjo Sanzo once loved silence. But now suddenly he misses the noises Goku made yesterday.

"What is happening to me…?", Sanzo holds his head helplessly, "I'm not thinking about Goku, I'm not thinking about Goku, I'm not thinking about Goku, I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT STUPID ADORABLE GOLDEN EYED KID!!!!!!"

PING PONG!

Goku?!

Sanzo runs to the door and opens it without checking through the door scope. Suddenly he misses that boy very much. Too much that it seriously damages his brain cells. Seriously that it makes him lose his security.

"Go—"

"Hi, Sanzo.", Hakkai smiles widely in front of him, "I came to lend you more notes. Today Lecturer Kougaiji seemed to be in a foul mood. He's mad all the day."

"So it's you…", Sanzo can't hide his disappointment.

"Ara…? Something is wrong with me?", Hakkai blinks innocently.

"Nothing. Just bring your ass inside.", Sanzo turns back to the living room.

"Anyway Sanzo… where's Goku?", Hakkai asks as he rolls his eyes to examine the room.

"He's home. Gojyo picked him up this morning.", Sanzo answers as he throws Hakkai a can of green tea.

"Oh… is that so…", Hakkai sighs, "I wanted to ask him more about Gojyo…"

"That's the real reason you came, huh?", Sanzo opens his beer can, "Too bad I didn't ask his address."

"He lives with Gojyo, right? I have the address. It took all day to find it by infiltrating inside Jiroushin University computer system you know.", Hakkai opens his address book; ignoring the sweat-dropped Sanzo, "He lives in this apartment too. In the room number 203 too. But it's in the tower 6. This is tower 4, right?"

_//So that's the reason why he came here yesterday…//_ Sanzo puts his beer can on the table. _//Can't that idiot make difference between 4 and 6?//_

"It's just 2 blocks from here. You want to go there?", Sanzo asks.

Hakkai blushes, "O—Oh well—actually I'd love too—but—I'm not ready to meet Gojyo there! I'm shy!"

"Then you'll never have a chance.", Sanzo takes another sip of his beer.

"Or Sanzo… you're the one who wants to meet Goku again, right?", Hakkai strikes right to the spot. He chuckles as Sanzo spouts out his beer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!", Sanzo's face turns red.

"Come on, don't be mad. I was just kidding.", Hakkai laughs. _//Actually not. _XD_ Ooh so-great-Genjo-Sanzo-sama… you're in love now…//_

"OK, here is the note. You write it and I'll prepare the lunch."

***

Kougaiji holds his breath. He closes his eyes while chanting some spells to make him feel better. He feels like floating when finally the girl in his dream appears. Yaone, a lecturer and also the daughter of Jiroushin, the owner of Jiroushin University.

_//Ooh! She's very pretty! What should I do??? I can't speak with her!//_

Kougaiji scratches his head cutely.

_//Calm down, Kougaiji… there must be a way… there must be a way…//_

"Oi, Kou!"

"GYAAH~!!!", Kougaiji shrieks as Doku touches his shoulder, "D—Doku! What are you doing here?!"

"Your mother asked me to follow you. She said that lately you acted really strange.", Doku sweats drop, "What are you doing here? You know that your mother and the owner of Jiroushin University are enemies, right? She will be really mad if she finds out."

"Then don't tell her! I beg you!", Kougaiji whispers.

"Ah! I know! You are having a crush with one of the girls in this university, right?", Doku grins evilly, "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Doku picks his cell phone and pushes several numbers, "Hello, Kanzeon-san. I want to report something about your son—"

"W—wait!!!!!! Don't do that for the God sake!!!!!", Kougaiji yells. __;;;;

"Then tell me.", Doku puts the phone back in his bag. ^^

"Fine! I'll tell you!", Kougaiji sneaks back inside the University. He sits on one of the seats in the café, as Doku follows him curiously.

"That one.", Kougaiji points to a purple-haired beautiful girl who sits in front of them, "That girl with purple hair."

"Whoa…", Doku snickers, "So sexy!"

"Don't you dare to look at her so lustfully!!!", Kougaiji covers Doku's eyes angrily, "Listen, she is the daughter of Jiroushin. That's why I can't tell my mom about my crush."

"S—she's the daughter of the infamous Jiroushin???", Doku gasps, "Come on, Kou. There're still many girls on the earth and you don't have to pick that hard one!"

"There're many girls on the earth but I just want that one!!!", Kougaiji whines stubbornly.

"Fine! Fine, Kou! I promise I'll support you!", Doku put an arm around Kougaiji's shoulders, "Because we're old friends."

"Really? Thanks, Doku!", Kougaiji smiles happily.

MEANWHILE…

"Yaone-chan, do you know that there're many gays in Tokyo now?", Mika tells Yaone.

"Is that so?", Yaone widens her beautiful eyes.

"That's right. I often see them in the Mall or bus station. Those gays are handsome. Too bad they only like men.", Kaoru sighs.

"Euh… they're really disgusting…", Yaone makes a disgusted face.

"This world is really unfair. There're more women on the earth than men. But why the handsome men fall for other men?", Mika sighs heavily, "Just like that one. On the seat behind us. That guy is very handsome. But why he falls for a man?"

"Where? Where?", Yaone turns around and spots Kougaiji and Doku are putting arms on each other's shoulders. She makes a disgusted face and turns away, "They make me sick."

"You're right.", Kaoru grins, "If only he's not a gay, I'll chase him!"

"Let's move away. They contaminate the air.", Yaone stands up, then walks away after giving one last disgusted glare to Kougaiji and Doku, "I hate gays. I hope they all just die."

"Ano… Mika-chan… why Yaone hates gays so much?", Kaoru whispers.

"I heard that her fiancé was a gay and he left her for another man.", Mika explains, "I think that's the reason."

"Is that so…? Then let's not mention about gays again in front of her…", Kaoru whispers.

Mika nods, "That's better.".

***

"Party?", Sanzo narrows his cold violet eyes to the emerald ones, "You mean the annual dance party?"

"Yup!", Hakkai smiles, "Let's go there this time. What do you think?"

"Are you kidding me? I am not going to attend that stupid party.", Sanzo puts his earphones on his ears.

"Please, Sanzo…", Hakkai looks at him with his famous puppy eyes, "Just for one hour. What do you think?"

Sanzo looks at Hakkai suspiciously, "You're planning something or what?".

"What are you saying, Sanzo? I have been your friend for 5 years and you still don't believe me?", Hakkai's puppy eyes turn teary and shimmering, "I just need your company. Next year will be our last year. It's OK to attend it sometimes, right?".

Sanzo narrows his eyes to Hakkai's shimmering emerald ones. This guy must be planning something. He's very suspicious. Hakkai never interested in parties; but this time he even uses his special weapon puppy-teary-emerald-eyes to make him go to the party. 

Ch. Whatever. Going to a party won't kill him.

"Fine. But just for half an hour."

***

~TBC~


	3. Goku the Matchmaker

By            : Ami

**Beta reader   : Myst**

ABOUT US Chapter 3 – Goku The Match Maker 

DISCLAIMER      : May be later when I become richer, I will try to buy Saiyuki from Minekura Kazuya. But now… I just can dream of it. ^^

**ANYWAY… SUDDEN NEWS:**

Introducing my loveliest beta: Myst!!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!! I bet you all are jealous with me cause I got such a wonderful beta!!!!! *Hanamichi Sakuragi style*

MYST                : *TWACK* *Akagi style* Stop blabbering!! # #

Itte~~ Just skip this and go with the story… *bow down* ^^;;

**THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS:**

To: Windy

*teary eyes* You… you still reviewed even you're very busy… *glomp* Windy!!!! I'm so flattered!!!!! Don't forget to always take care of yourself. I can't lose a good friend like you.

To: Namassuki

^^ Thanks. Hope you're glad with these chapters.

To: Muchacha

I'll tell Yaone-chan not to be too harsh. *glomp* I love Kougaiji too you know. ^^

To: real-circus

Hakkai, my best friend said that you're very cute! ^^ *hugs* Thanks for your support.

To: sanzo-chan

Who hit with you with the harisen?!! # # I'll kill him for sure! *glomp at sanzo-chan*

To: Shiroki Kietsuki

Sure he hides something. XD XD Hakkai is someone who can perfectly hide something with a straight face. XD

To: gallatica

*hugs* Thanks for your support and your chocolates. ^^ When I return, I'll do something more (I do hope so). I'll dedicate it for you.

To: Guardian of Jupiter

This page is specially dedicated for you. *bow down* Hope you'll enjoy it.

GENRE               : Romance/Humor (I knew it… I can never write a story without humor things…)

PAIRINGS          : Sanzo/Goku, Hakkai/Gojyo, Kougaiji/Yaone and others

WARNING          : very fluffy, shounen ai, curses, OOC-ness for our goods, and English mistakes.

Here we go…

Hakkai is looking at himself in the mirror nervously. His savior, Goku, told him that Gojyo agreed to meet him in his flat tonight at seven. It's six already. In an hour, he can finally meet his Super Gojyo. He slightly flushes to the thought of it.

"Oi, Hakkai. You left your notebook." the unfortunate Sanzo suddenly appears in front of his room.

"S—Sanzo—this is such a sudden—" Hakkai nervously speaks.

"Wonderful clothes. You're leaving somewhere?" Sanzo asks as he throws Hakkai's notebook onto the bed, "I'm not going to disturb your wonderful date."

"Who told you that I was going out for a date?" Hakkai smiles nervously.

"Is that so?" Sanzo's eyes turn droopier. "Ch. Whatever. I'm going back now."

"O—OK—thanks for escorting this note book, Sanzo!" Hakkai waves his hands; slightly relieved that Sanzo didn't ask him anything. Thank God for the do-own-your-business-I-don't-care Sanzo.

And now… show time.

***

"Wear this suit! No! Not that damn bandana, Stupid!!! And the socks, too!!!! Can't you wear something nicer?!"

"This is enough!" Gojyo peevishly throws himself onto the bed. "First you asked me to meet someone I didn't even know, and now you're telling me which suit I should wear! This is already far from ridiculous, Bakazaru!!!"

"I'm not a bakazaru and you should just follow what I say!!!" Goku throws him a pair of elegant black trousers. Gojyo was used to using it only for official parties. "And this black coat and white shirt too!"

"Why the hell I should wear these stupid clothes?!" Gojyo gives a disgusted look to the suits. "I'm OK with the way I always am, Saru!"

"No. This time you have to look special." Goku digs through Gojyo's cupboard, "Because this person is special."

"Ooh, is he so special? Then date him yourself!" Gojyo mocks.

"I dare you to repeat it again and I'll turn on this tape!" Goku places his finger onto the tape play button.

"N—No way—you inserted _that_ cassette inside???" Gojyo's red eyes turn wider. "O—OK—take it easy, guy. I'll just wear whatever you told me to. See? See?" he quickly puts on the clothes Goku chose for him. "Look at me. Aren't I perfect now?"

"Good." Goku smiles. "You learn really fast."

"Thanks ma'am. It's nothing." Gojyo holds his breath as Goku lifts his finger from the tape. He couldn't imagine what would've happened if he really turned that tape on. He can never forget that incident in Hokkaido 3 years ago. At the time he bought the cassette. It was a classical music cassette for his father. He just wanted to surprise his father. Somehow, since 8 years ago his father had stopped listening to his favorite classical music for some reasons. Nobody told him why. Then he brought it home. To make a little surprise, he put many speakers around the house, and then turned the cassette on.

Then the big disaster happened. Suddenly, the adorable, little, naïve Goku turned wild. He started attacking people around him.

Later, after all the things have been straightened up, his father informed him that Goku had a kind of psychological problem. He would go wild if he heard any kind of classical music.

Oh, no. There're enough bruises on his body at the time. He wasn't gonna add more.

"Hurry up, Gojyo! He's going to arrive in 5 minutes!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

And now, he just has to bow down in front of this little monkey boy. Ch. If only he could get rid of that stupid cassette…

***

PING PONG!

"Ah~! That must be him!" Goku marches his way to the front door impatiently. "Remember, Gojyo! You have to be polite in front of him! Don't humiliate me!"

"Ch. That bakazaru." Gojyo grumbles, "Damn it! Why I have to follow his commands?!"

"Konban wa, Hakkai!"

"Konban wa, Goku."

"Hmm… his voice isn't so bad… so motherly and warm…"

"Please come in."

"Thanks. Excuse me."

"He's well-mannered too… he can be a good house-wife… ARGH! What the hell I am thinking about?!". Gojyo ruffles his own hair impatiently, "I shouldn't play along with the saru's game! Yes, I'm leaving this apartment! The cute Yuki is waiting for me at the bar and I ain't gonna abandon her for a stranger—"

"Konban wa."

Gojyo turns his eyes on the brunette---and suddenly all his excuse sentences to leave vanish in a second. He even forgets to close his mouth. This guy is surely more beautiful than any girl he has ever met in the whole world! He silently thanks Goku for taking such a babe into his life.

"I'm Cho Hakkai." Hakkai bows down. "We have met before—"

"No way!" Gojyo shrieks, "You mean—you're the Cho Hakkai I saved from some scoundrels a few weeks ago?!"

"Err… that sentence will work." Hakkai smiles politely.

"No way! That Hakkai—"

"That Hakkai wore spiral glasses and was absolutely an unattractive guy." Hakkai chuckles; enjoying the surprised expression on Gojyo's face, "Sorry. I used to wear that kind of appearance when walking alone on the streets. It attracts less attention."

Gojyo holds his breath. He is really a Cinderella in his fantasy!

"What do you think?" Goku grins. "Got stunned, right? You perverted horny cockroach!"

"Y—You—shut up!" Gojyo puts a hand to cover Goku's mouth. "Now you just leave me with this hot guy alone! Go disappear somewhere else!"

"Hey! That's so unfair—I'm your matchmaker and I ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goku holds Gojyo's hand with his left hand and Hakkai's hand with his right hand. "Don't worry. I often saw my parents do this in Hokkaido. Now sit there! We'll start the omiai ceremony! (A/N: I don't know a lot about this ceremony. It's a kind of matchmaker ceremony in Japan).

***

"Ahem." Goku is now sitting between Gojyo and Hakkai in the dining room. "Now let me start… Hakkai, what is your favorite food?"

"Ah… my favorite food…" Hakkai thinks for a while, "I think it's salad."

"Gojyo's favorite food is fresh fish. He can eat 10 fishes in a few minutes. He's really greedy. He didn't even give me a single fish—"

*TWACK*

"Is this the thing what-so-called 'omiai'?!" Gojyo fists Goku peevishly. "Do it right, Saru! And I shall answer the question by myself! Not you!"

"Fine! That hurts, damn it!" Goku touches his aching scalp. "OK… next… what is your hobby?".

"My hobby… I like cooking. Especially experimenting with new food. That's fun." Hakkai cheerfully answers.

"And me… hmm… I like drinking tea…"

"You big liar cockroach! I bet you don't even know the color of green tea!!" Goku yells.

"I told you to shut up, Bakazaru!!! It's me who'll be engaged with him! Not you! That's not a matchmaker's business!" Gojyo fists Goku again. "Continue! Don't interfere with my answer!"

"Itte~! Damn you, Red Cockroach…" Goku moans. "Fine! Since I'm a very patient matchmaker, let's just continue." he opens his book, "Next… what kind of sports do you like the most?"

"I like swimming and jogging." Hakkai answers happily. "Maybe next time we can swim together.".

Goku nearly bursts out laughing as he heard Hakkai's last statement, "WHAT?! YOU ASKED US TO SWIM TOGETHER WITH YOU?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD XD XD That's the biggest joke I've ever heard in my whole life, Hakkai!!!!"

"W—why…???" Hakkai blinks cutely.

"That's…" Goku gives the reddened Gojyo a naughty glare, "OK… sure… we can go swimming with you… but I'm afraid we'll just waste our time teaching this kappa to swim!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD XD XD"

"You talk too much, Saru!!!!" Gojyo starts to wrestle Goku on the floor, "You didn't have to tell him that I can't swim, damn it!!!! You're killing me!!!!!!" # #

"But-- *pant* *pant* It's true, right?! *pant* Bwahahaha… *pant* You can't swim, Idiotic Kappa!!" Goku struggles away from Gojyo. "Fine! I give up! Let's continue, OK?! It has been 15 minutes and we got nothing!"

Gojyo blushes deeply. This monkey has deeply humiliated him in front of such a beautiful brunette. Licking his lips, he silently promises himself to get his revenge on Goku. There must be a chance. He believes in karma things.

"Fine. Next, what do you do in your spare time?" Goku asks again.

"I'd like to clean up my flat, then I'll visit Sanzo and help him in his house-works. He isn't so good in it." Hakkai answers after thinking for a while.

"I like doing cleaning too. Cleaning will make us healthy." Gojyo shows his charisma as his other hand is pinching the-nearly-laughing Goku.

"Ah… sou ka…" Hakkai sweat drops at the picture. The apartment is far from clean. Anywhere he turns to, he will find dust and trash. //Ooh, my Gojyo can't stay in a dirty place like this. I have to help him.//

"Then… how about doing cleaning now?" Hakkai suggests with a smile. "Let's clean this flat."

***

Gojyo grumbles as he sweeps the floor. Why the hell does he have to do such a lowly job like this? He can always call the cleaning service; he does it every weekend. But he can't possibly deny the puppy emerald shimmering eyes. That guy has touched his heart, which was the weakest part of his body. Damn love for making someone so weak.

…… Talking about someone who is feeling weak caused by love sickness……

*SNEEZE*

"Ch." Sanzo puts a tissue on his nose. "Damn it." he throws the tissue inside the trash bin, "I have to study now…" he holds his temple impatiently; trying to drag away all the Goku images in his head. //Why the hell cam love can make someone feel so weak?//

Sanzo tiredly lays his head onto his pillow. Maybe he should tell Hakkai about this… maybe he could help him get Goku… argh!!!! Forget it! Hakkai will tease him for the rest of his life! No way! He can't share these feelings with anyone!

…… Thinking about Hakkai… he must be on a date now…

Sanzo smirks to the amusing imagination about Hakkai's date. Hakkai has one severe cureless weakness… and it can surely ruin the whole date up…

***

Hakkai puts a blanket on Goku as he gives him a brotherly peck on his forehead. "Good night, Goku. Have a nice dream." He whispers as he carefully closes the door as not to make too much noise. "It seems that he's asleep." he informs Gojyo, who is watching TV in the living room. "He is such a nice kid."

"Yeah. Even sometimes he can be really annoying." Gojyo sighs, "You're going home?"

"Hmm… yeah… I think so." Hakkai looks at the clock. 11:00 P.M.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Gojyo asks.

"Err… actually I am taking my furlough now." Hakkai nervously talks. He can sense the point of Gojyo's statement. Is it true that Gojyo wants him to stay?

"Then… we can spend more private time alone, right? Just the two of us… without a stupid saru." Gojyo nervously swallows. He never felt so nervous before.

"S—sure—" Hakkai nervously sits beside Gojyo on the sofa, "We're going to watch TV?"

"As you wish." Gojyo handles him the TV controller. "Choose the channel you like."

"Ah... thanks." Hakkai pushes some buttons and turns on the Discovery Channel. The channel Gojyo never touched before.

Gojyo doesn't really concentrate to the what-so-called nonsense lecture on the TV. He examines the brunette beside him carefully. //Man, he sure is very handsome.// He gulps. //God he makes me nervous… come on, Gojyo… you're full of experience… you can handle this one too…//

With the thoughts, Gojyo moves his hand carefully on Hakkai's.

Hakkai is startled with the sudden coldness on his hand. Gojyo is definitely nervous.

Hakkai blushes as Gojyo starts to press on his hand gently. //Oh my. This guy is really fast. Shall I give in now?//

"Err… Hakkai… uh… can we… I mean…" Gojyo nervously gulps, "Maybe we can continue the omiai section?"

Hakkai blushes to the statement. "S—sure."

Gojyo lifts his feet on the sofa and starts to face Hakkai, as Hakkai does the same thing.

"OK… now… I wanna ask something important."

"What is it?"

"Have you got any lover?"

Hakkai bends down shyly. Gojyo holds his breath as Hakkai shakes his head slowly.

"…Then… I have a chance, haven't I?' Gojyo can't hide his wide smile, "… I mean… can I be your boyfriend…?"

"…………………………………."

"Hakkai…?"

"………………………………….."

"Hakkai??? Hello???"

"……………………………………"

**SANZO'S CORNER:** Hakkai is speechless when he's nervous. This is his severe cureless illness.

Impatiently, Gojyo grabs Hakkai's chin and kisses him fully on lips. Maybe this guy is hesitating his love. _Usually_ a kiss can bring back the mood.

"Now can you speak?" he whispers romantically.

"………………………………………………………………………………"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………."

**MORE SANZO'S CORNER:** The more he feels nervous, the more speechless he will be.

"Hakkai???"

@o@

"Hak—"

*faint*

"H—hey!!! Are you OK?! Hakkai!!!"

**AND MORE SANZO'S CORNER:**If you keep pushing him in this condition, he will be faint.

Gojyo gets stunned for a moment. He looks at the fainted Hakkai in his arms; blinking for a few moments.

//What a cute guy//

Smiling tenderly, Gojyo puts Hakkai's head on his lap. Letting out a faint smile, he rests his head onto the sofa and starts to yawn. What a wonderful night.

***

"Good morning, Goku." the soft cheerful voice of Hakkai greets the sleepy Goku.

"Good morning Hakkai…" Goku yawns. "Sleepover?"

"Yes." Hakkai answers happily. "Come on. Gojyo told me that today would be your 1st day to attend the lecture."

"I'm sleepy…", Goku rubs his eyes tiredly.

"I have prepared the breakfast. What do you think?" Hakkai helps Goku stand up. "Now, you take a bath then you can have the breakfast. What do you think?"

"Yippee!!! Thanks Hakkai!!! You're the best!!!" Goku yells happily. "Anyway… how about you and Gojyo? Are you my brother now?"

Hakkai blushes. Shyly, he nods.

"Yahoo!!!!! Good job, Hakkai!!!" Goku hugs his newly found brother. "Then, will you stay here?"

"Not yet, Goku. Later." Hakkai folds up Goku's blanket; smiling mysteriously. //Later after I can make sure that you will move to Sanzo's flat.// ^^ "Now, hurry up take a bath, Goku. The food is waiting."

"Yup!!!"

***

~TBC~


	4. The Dancing Surprise Party

By:  Ami

Beta Reader: Myst

ABOUT US Chapter 4 – Dancing Surprise Party 

DISCLAIMER      : Owning it…??? No, guys. ^^

GENRE               : Romance/Humor

PAIRINGS          : Sanzo/Goku, Hakkai/Gojyo, Kougaiji/Yaone and others

WARNING          : Very fluffy, shounen ai, curses, OOC.

THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS:

To: crayon1

Thanks~! ^_____^ It's pleasing to see you happy to read my fic! *glomp* Thanks to my beta Myst, I can upload fast!

To: sakkirei

Here~! *give toothpaste* ^^

MYST    : You baka! She isn't having a toothache! *twack*

AMI       : Itte~ But she told me so!

*glomp* Thanks for reading~!!! Your site is great!! People, please visit sakkirei's ADDICTION!! ^_____^

To: real-circus

Honto~??? Thanks!!!! *glomp* Can't wait for your Once Forgotten and the fluff story you DID promise me.

To: Namassuki

Wai!!! Thanks!!!! ^______^ Can't wait for your Opposite!!!!

To: Muchacha

To tell you the truth… *looking around if Hakkai is there* *no Hakkai* I WANTED TO SHOVE HIM DIRECTLY TO GOJYO TOO!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD That's why I made his and Gojyo's relationship fast!!! Poor Hakkai!

To: Shiroki. K

Shiroki-san~!!! *glomp* *hearts* Finally you're here!!!

GOKU    : She's the only one who appreciated my HARD WORK in Omiai thing!!! ^___^

HAKKAI  : ^^;;;

GOJYO   : =_=;;;;

You're right! Karma does exist… XD XD XD This chapter will be the proof…

Here we go…

MAIN HALL – IN THE DANCING PARTY

Sanzo throws his last cigarette on the floor; then steps on it impatiently. No matter how hard he tried to hide, the girls would always find him and asked him for a dance. At the time like that, he just glared at the girls with his touch-me-and-you-are-dead-meat glare; and the girls would smartly move away. Sanzo might be beautiful; but never provoke him if you still want to see tomorrow's daylight.

"Hakkai!!!" Sanzo pulls Hakkai by the collar impatiently. "Are you finished?!"

"Sanzo… don't be so mad with the girls. They just want to have a dance with us. They won't kill you." Hakkai smiles calmly.

"THEY ARE KILLING ME AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU WON'T LET ME GO HOME *NOW*!!!!" Sanzo yells furiously; as all the people look at them confusedly.

"S—Sanzo—please calm down." Hakkai moves Sanzo's hands from his own collar, "I know it… you can't find a partner; that's why you feel bored. I'll get you a beautiful girl. Wait here." Hakkai unexpectedly manages to release himself from Sanzo's evil hands. He runs outside and returns with a beautiful chocolate-haired girl.

"Let me introduce her to you. This is Go—I mean—err—this is—Go—uh---"

"I'm Namiko. It's nice to meet you." the girl looks at Sanzo with her brilliant, familiar golden eyes.

"Y—yes! That's what I meant. He—I mean, she is Namiko. She's a rookie in this university—she's pretty, right?"

Sanzo can't even blink as he places his eyes on the girl. Somehow he feels familiar with her face. Yes, she is beautiful; Sanzo has to admit it. He's never met such an attractive girl like her. Her eyes are golden, her long hair is bitter chocolate, and her skin is tan smooth. Sanzo holds the wall to support him. Why the hell is this girl very attractive? He never paid attention to girls; no matter how beautiful they are. But this time he suddenly just fell by the 1st contact. No way. Genjo Sanzo-sama isn't falling now!

"I—I'm Genjo Sanzo.", he can feel the heat is radiating to his cheeks, "It's nice to meet you too."

Hakkai gasps to the rare scene in front of him. No way! Sanzo NEVER introduced himself so politely in front of ANYONE! He tries to hold his laughter with his famous self-control. So, this 'girl' is really attractive, huh?

"Sanzo-san, how about a dance?" the girl asks.

"S—sure—I mean—I have to go home now—"

"Take your time, Sanzo. I'm going to have dinner. Bye!" Hakkai waves his hand as he turns away and runs outside.

"H—hey!!! Hakkai!!! Why the hell did you leave me—"

"He said that you could take your time." the girl holds Sanzo's hand, "Let's dance."

***

Sanzo keeps looking at the girl while they danced. Somehow he can't just turn his eyes away. This girl is just so damn attractive. She is wearing a sexy black nightgown and a pretty ribbon on her chocolate hair. Her height is about 5 centimeters below Sanzo—and actually she's shorter; because she wears a pair of pink high dancing shoes. Maybe she's about 10 centimeters below Sanzo.

_//Hell… why the hell did I end up dancing with a girl?! Hakkai will have to pay for this…//_ Sanzo blushes furiously. He never danced with a girl before; he always avoided girls since they always disturbed his personal time. Yelling 'Sanzo-kun' here and 'Sanzo-san' there… 'I love you' here and 'kiss me' there…

"Are you tired?" the girl asks.

"Uh… no—I mean—yes." Sanzo answers nervously.

"Let's have a drink. What do you think?" the girl takes 2 glasses and offers one to Sanzo, "Let's go.", and she drags Sanzo to the balcony.

***

Gojyo is waiting for Hakkai in front of the building.

"How is it going?" he asks.

Hakkai smiles and gives him a thumb "As we wished."

"Good. And now it's our time." Gojyo grins as he pushes Hakkai inside the car and kisses him.

"No. Not here." Hakkai blushes. "Let's—go to your apartment."

"Good idea."

***

"OK. There's nobody here but us." the girl looks around, then, she suddenly closes the door which connects the balcony with the main hall. "Then it'll be safe."

"H—hey—what are you—", Sanzo widens his eyes as the girl starts to unbutton her nightgown in front of Sanzo, "What the—"

"Sanzo! Can't you see it?! It's me!" the 'girl' reveals her true self behind the wig and make up.

………………………… =_o;;

"Goku?!" Sanzo gasps. @0@

"Ping pong!" Goku grins naughtily. "And gotcha!!"

"What the hell are you doing with those girl clothes—" # # #

"Pssst! Don't yell, Sanzo!" Goku puts a hand on Sanzo's mouth, "I'll explain it later." he says as he starts to open his nightgown.

"Oi… Saru…"

"I'm not a saru!!!" Goku is now topless and only wears a pair of pants.

"H—Hey—"

"What's wrong, Sanzo?! Just let me out of these stupid clothes, will you?!" Goku opens his bag and pulls out a shirt and a pair trousers.

"I just wanna ask you something…"

"Later. I'm dressing up." Goku puts on his shirt and his trousers.

"B—But—"

"Later, Sanzo. Can't you see that I'm busy?" he zips his trousers then starts to wear his socks.

"……fine." Sanzo flushes.

"OK. Now, tell me. What were you going to say?" Goku asks as he finishes putting on his shoes.

"……………I don't think it's needed now." Sanzo blushes.

"Sanzo~ come on!"

"Let's just leave this place."

"No! You tell me or I'll never move a single step out of here!"

"……….you really wanna know, Saru?" Sanzo turns his head away as his face turns redder, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Good."

"Do you need me to turn around while you're undressing?"

"……………………………………………"

***

FLASHBACK

_"Tadaima!"_

_"Okaeri!"_

_Goku is eating in the dining room when Gojyo suddenly appears with Hakkai._

_"Ah! Hakkai!" Goku jumps to hug the friendly guy. "Welcome to the messy room!"_

_"Whose room did you call messy, Monkey Boy?!" Gojyo fists Goku._

_"Itte~!!! That hurts, you perverted cockroach!!!!!" Goku yells._

_"Maa maa…" Hakkai smiles cheerfully, "I didn't come here to see you fighting."._

_"Ch! Lucky you that Hakkai's here!" Goku grunts. "Anyway, Hakkai. Did you come to visit me?"_

_"That's right, Goku." Hakkai shows a big bag he's holding. "This is a present for you."_

_"A present for me??? Is it food???" Goku's eyes sparkle as Gojyo starts to chuckle._

_"No. But you will like it, Goku." Hakkai opens the big box._

_"What is it???", Goku picks the black nightgown up and examines it carefully "Is it a cloth? Why is it so strange?"_

_"That's not an ordinary cloth you idiot monkey. This is nightgown. Women wear this in the parties to make them beautiful and charming." Gojyo explains._

_"Women??? Then why did Hakkai give this to me??? I'm not a woman!" Goku asks confusedly._

_"Tomorrow night, there will be a dance party in my university." Hakkai explains calmly. "Of course, Sanzo will come too."_

_"Sanzo…?? He'll come???" Goku's face turns redder._

_"That's right. And I hope you can wear this cloth to attend the party tomorrow." Hakkai continues still with a straight-innocent face._

_ "B—but you said that it's a cloth for women! Why I should wear this???" Goku scratches his head confusedly._

_"You idiot saru. This is Tokyo, not Hokkaido. In Tokyo, it's normal to wear thing like this even if you're a guy. This is the newest fashion here." Gojyo tries really hard not to laugh "Even men can wear this. And they will also look charming with this."_

_"Really???" Goku's eyes widen._

_"Really." Hakkai chuckles, "And Sanzo also likes this."_

_"Sanzo likes it??? So he will be happy if I wear this?" Goku blinks innocently._

_"That's right." Gojyo put a hand to hide his smirk, "But you also have to act as a woman and wear a woman's name."_

_"Why????"_

_"Because—that's the rule. When you wear a nightgown, you also have to wear a woman's name." Hakkai bites his lower lip, "Well… it's very common in Tokyo."_

_"Ah… sou ka… Tokyo people are very strange…" Goku looks at the gown hesitantly, "My mother told me that Tokyo people are very fashionable and sometimes they wear strange clothes… but she didn't tell me that there're rules to wear clothes…"_

_"OK, now let's prepare. I have bought a beauty set here. I'll teach you how to use this." Hakkai opens his bag and picks out a make-up box._

_"Remember, Goku. You have to act like a real woman. Then people will adore you." Gojyo puts a hand on Goku's shoulder, "Your woman name will be…… Namiko! What do you think?" _

FLASHBACK – END

"That's the story." Goku speaks as he busily eats his hamburger, "Tokyo people are very strange."

Sanzo sweat drops at the story. Tiredly, he lays his back onto his car seat, "You… idiot." His other hand is covering his mouth to hide his wide smirk.

"Don't call me an idiot, Sanzo! I did it pretty well, right?! I acted like a real woman and wore woman's clothes! I hate the ribbon, this wig and the pink high-heeled shoes! But I still did it because I thought you'd like it!" Goku grumbles, "And I noticed that you really liked it."

Sanzo blushes as he silently curses his silly reaction to Goku's female appearance. Now he understands why he was very attracted to the girl; that's because Goku was the one behind the girlie make-up! He puts a hand onto his temple and curses again. Since the day he met Goku, nothing seemed to go normal.

"I didn't know that Hakkai and Gojyo are having something now." Sanzo grumbles.

"Thanks to me!" Goku grins proudly, "I'll tell you later at home.".

"W—wait—" Sanzo widens his violet orbs, "What do you mean by: I'LL TELL YOU LATER AT HOME? Won't you go to your own flat, Saru?"

"You're wrong this time, Sanzo." Goku shakes his head as he swallows the last piece of his hamburger, "Gojyo told me not to go home tonight and spent the night in your room. He even gave me a strange liquid in a small bottle—where the hell is it?" Goku examines his bag to find the unfamiliar object.

Sanzo doesn't know if he has to thank or curse Hakkai. Hakkai is giving him a big opportunity to spend more times with Goku. Sanzo holds his forehead to wipe away all the hentai thoughts that pass his brain. 

"Ah, here it is. See?"

Sanzo gulps as Goku shows him the object.

"What is it? Gojyo just told me to ask you instead." Goku looks at the 'strange liquid' confusedly.

"That's---" Sanzo sighs heavily, "Lubricant oil."

"Huh???? What is it??????" Goku blinks innocently, "An oil to fry eggs???"

"That's not, Idiot Saru!" Sanzo blushes.

"Then what is it??? Sanzo, tell me! Tell me! What is lubricant oil???? Sanzo tell me tell me tell me tell me~!!!!"

"That's---" Sanzo fights really hard not to kiss the adorable arousing lips in front of him to make him silence. He shakes his head to keep him sane. "I just can't tell you. That's all. And now we're going to my flat."

Goku isn't satisfied with the answer, but he can do nothing about it. Sanzo smirks as the boy finally silences. He drives the car back to his apartment while chanting spells so that he won't lose his famous self-control tonight. Shit. Fuck Hakkai for making him suffer like this. Fuck Gojyo for handing that adult stuff to an innocent stupid boy. Fuck Hakkai and Gojyo for having fun while he has to fight his urge. Fuck the whole world for this complicated tiring day!

"Naa… Sanzo…"

"What, AGAIN?"

"Can I drink this liquid? I'm thirsty…"

*sweat drop* "No."

"Why…????"

"I said no. And just follow what I said." #

"But Sanzo~ I'm really thirsty…"

"I SAID NO!!!!!!!" # # 

"Kechi."

"Urusai." # # #

Fuck the liquid for making him hornier!

And Sanzo's car continues its short journey home…

***

~TBC~


End file.
